


Begging Like a Bitch [NC-17 Version.]

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Jack, Dominant Masochism, Heavy BDSM, I have no shame, I love it!, M/M, Mark Begging like a Bitch, None What so Ever., Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Shameless smut; this is going to be the best detail I do. Maybe overly done, but it'll be so worth it. ||</p>
<p>In Mark's bedroom, he's safe and can preform any form of sexual kink on himself that he can do; orgasm delay, erotic asphyxiation, plus a few others. But the best part is, when he has a partner who's willing to do anything to Mark to please him. Even choke him to submission until he almost turns blue or his cock almost explodes. Mark himself thought he was a masochistic, sadistic, pain loving, kink filled fuck. But he was so wrong; Jack is so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging Like a Bitch [NC-17 Version.]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This FanFic is a spawn of utter perversion; I know people don't heed the 18+ rule around here. But if you do read this and below the age of 18, get a bucket; you'll either gonna need it from nose bleeds or drooling so much. I am not going to hold back. I'm a kinky as fuck person in real life and not afraid to write what I like and make Mark suffer. I'm currently roleplaying to keep the motivation and very detailed way of writing going for the next three hours. 
> 
> I roleplay Markiplier on Twitter. All I'm gonna say is my Mark is very smutty and not ashamed of it. If you can find it, let me know.~
> 
> P.S. Sorry if you can't understand Jack's accent typing after the break. My friend said that she could hear him say it written like this. So. >] 
> 
> P.S.S. Kind of rushed after the break. But still very satisfied with this. <3

Mark was alone; his body strewn atop his bed in a way that if anyone would walk in, they would think he was getting fucked by a ghost. He was on his hands and knees, his body bending at the top, and head lays on his messed up pillow. One hand he had a few fingers working in his mouth, the other was slowly stroking his length that had a ring around it to stop himself from cumming; he's always loved to force himself into utter submission. Even on himself; he'd beg himself for release. Even his own frame of mind would tell Mark to either suffer with the need, beg, or if he was good enough, that he could cum. He had no idea where this would come from, but his kinky mind would love it. He's even had times of privateness where he would press his fingers on the side of his neck to force-stop himself from breathing. Auto-erotic Asphyxiation; he loves it.

But today is so different. Jack has been at his house for what felt like weeks. But it's only been a few days. He was here on some form of vacation. He's been dreaming of doing so many sexual acts with Jack ever since he met him in person; Mark is usually the dominate one. But with Jack, he wants the Irishman to dominate him in anyway he could and he would allow the other to do anything that he wanted too. ...Well except a few things but hey! Mark has an open mind. Just depends on what it is.

Mark and Jack was sitting on Mark's quite large bed, Mark threading his fingers through his newly dyed fiery red hair and sighs shakily. His mind was beginning to wander; his free hand moving to lay on his pants where his length was beginning to grow at the simple thoughts of the other and him. His mind would wander to Jack binding his arms above his head with rope, a gag placed in his mouth, he's even thought so far as a spreader bar to keep his legs spread and rope on his ankles to see his flexibility and keep his hole and length in full view of Jack at all times. Mark would tip his head back at the thoughts, them getting the best of him, causing the Irishman to finally look over to his sexually flustered friend in question and cock his head to the side in his own form of question.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout, Mark?" Jack's accent filled the silent room the two were in, the sexual tension seeming to just get worse with the others voice now throbbing in Mark's lust-wanted head. When Mark didn't answer to begin with, Jack's hand went to Mark's back, and ran his fingertips up and down the others slightly arched spine, watching as his friend let a soft, noiseless gasp slip from his lips, a flush beginning to form on his handsome features.

"N-Nothing.." Mark would relay back to Jack, but the reaction he got knew it wasn't just nothing. He knew it was something. So why not try something.

Jack would switch his position, pushing Mark on the chest to force the other into a laying position and sat atop him. When Mark was laying down, however, he would notice bruising on the Korean's neck, fingers dancing up Mark's torso until they reached the finger-like bruises on his partners neck. Both hands would move up and lay over the markings; he knew what they were from. Mark was choking himself for satisfactorily self-pleasure. He licks his lips, fingers slowly beginning to apply pressure to the markings on the others neck, watching as Mark's eyes widen as his head tilts back, soft gasp like breaths would come from him. He would apply even more, enough to make it so Mark can't get any breath in. Muffled breathless groans would come from him as his eyes would slightly roll in the back of his head, getting harder if possible; his back even arching slightly to apply even more pressure. A few moments later, Mark's hands would grasp Jack's wrists and gently pull on them; a non vocal sign that he needs air. Jack would obey, slowly taking his hands away from Mark's neck as he watches the other moan out from time to time as he got his breathing back, his body on sensitive lock down as he subconsciously bucks his hips against Jack's ass that was currently on him, causing Jack to follow suit by grinding down on Mark.

Jack smirks as he got up, hearing the whine come from Mark due to the lack of contact. He watches the other move over to his secret stash of sexual toys and other stuff for his kink fetishes and whines again when Jack took them out. He opened the box in the closet, taking out a few things he'll need for right now. A ball gag, hand cuffs with a key when he was done, and a cock ring. He came back to Mark and smirks, dropping them on the bed and sat back on the other. He would raise Mark's arms over his head, watching as his shirt would follow, exposing a bit of his stomach. Jack bound Mark's wrists to the bed; he even made sure that it was quite tight so the other wouldn't be able to get out. Next, he took the ball gag and put it to Mark's mouth. He whines, leaning up a bit as he made a comedic kissy face to Jack. The Irishman laughs as he leans down, planting a rather deep kiss to Mark, his hand moving to the others red hair and pulls on it, earning a muffled moan. Tongues would battle and lips would become swollen from the kiss; when it was parted, Jack placed the gag in Mark's mouth. He would be able to breathe fine. The final thing was the cock ring. Mark was already pretty hard so he actually unzipped Mark's pants and slipped the cock ring on from inside his clothing, buttoning him back up. A muffled whine follows. Jack is going to make Mark beg for mercy.

Jack looks down at the bound other, a blush forming on his own face. He never thought he'd have someone as strong as Mark bound on the bed before him with a lust-driven look on his face and eyes. He wants it; and he wants it bad. Jack moved over to the rest of the things, just scattering them on the bed. Mark knew what was in that box. The only thing Jack grabs for now is a shocker; it sends little volts of electricity though anything it touches. It's calm enough for human contact, but damn does Mark love it. It almost looked like a taser. Jack turns the object on, and presses it to one of Mark's nipples, a shock being sent through him as he yelps, his back arching off the bed, nipples being seen through his clothing now. Jack hums, doing it a few more times to each; each time a shock was sent through him, it went straight down to his constricted cock and it twitched, already wanting a form of release but he knew Jack wouldn't give it to him. Jack took the shocker to a different level; he brought it down to his clothed length and shocked him. It wasn't painful; it was quite pleasurable. Mark mumbled 'More...' thought the gag in his mouth, causing Jack to comply with his loves wishes, shocking the other once again. Hips buck up and spazz slightly as he pants past the gag. The sight before Jack got him hard. He could care less right now. He even likes orgasm denial. He might participate in this kink fest. Only to an extent.

Mark was a mess before Jack and neither of them were even stripped of clothing yet. It's just starting. But that soon changes as Jack's hands slowly begin to creep up the others shirt, fingers dancing over the skin until they reach the over sensitive nipples, giving a few pinches and pulls, causing the one below to arch up into the touch again. He whines again, which just egged Jack on. He would remove the article of clothing, having it stuck on Mark's harms since he couldn't take it off fully. Next, his fingers dance down his chest, moving to remove the others pants and boxers, watching as his length springs to life, straight up and even slightly twitching in the confines of the cock ring. Jack smirks as he moves his body down and licks the swollen head, swirling his tongue around it for a moment or so, getting the sweet taste of Mark on his tongue. He even whines, mouth slipping over the tip and sucking, eyes watching his loves reaction. He would remove his mouth after a moment, licking from base to tip, even fondling his balls for a moment or so. Mark gave a soft whine-like cry, his hips jerking up.

* * *

Jack was currently nude on top of Mark, both of their hard lengths rubbing against each other in a sinful act of pleasure. Even Jack was finally a moaning mess atop Mark. Mark had the gag out of his mouth; the room filled with higher pitched moans and whines from the other.

"I want t' 'ere ya' moan, Mark.." Jack would say, his accent was a bit thicker due to the pleasure coarsening through him. "I wan' t' 'ere th't sexy voice of yers as 'ya scream my name over and over again.. I wan' 'ya t' beg fer me, Mark.."

"Please," Mark would begin, his eyes blown nearly as wide as a saucer as he whines, licking his lips so he can speak again. "Please Sean.." Using Jack's real name? Mark is really desperate. "Please~! I want you to fuck me raw until I can't even walk the next day..! I want you inside me so damn bad Sean you don't even know..! Please..."

"Good boy..~" Jack would state, before he got into a position to fuck the other senseless. Neither had lube; neither were prepped or even wanted it. Mark wanted it to hurt. He enjoys the pleasure and pain aspect of sex and Jack would be able to do it for him. He would position, then ram himself inside the other with a grunt of pleasure; he would still for a moment or so, letting Mark get used to his size before the movements began. It was slow to begin with. But Mark would want it faster almost right away. How can Jack say no to the flustered Mark?

He smirks, his body thrusting against Mark's own, slapping of skin was heard; mixed with the moans of the others. Jack whines, the pleasure was over taking him; he didn't want to cum so fast. He would let his mind wonder, making himself think he even had a cock ring on to stop the cumming. It felt so damn good he never wanted it to stop.

Faster. Faster. Harder. Harder; that's all Mark would chant as the fucking would continue for a few more moments. A hand moving to his bound length to jerk him off in time with the rough thrusting.

"I want to cum..! P-Please let me cum..!"

"Not yet..~"

After a few moments or so, Jack felt the build up of release coming. He whines out as he suddenly pulls out of Mark and his own hand would move to his cock, jerking himself off as his head tilts back, a groan turning into a loud moan filled the air as his seed came out and landed on Mark. Mark even opened his mouth; a bit landed on his chin and in his mouth. The other licking his lips as he whines, "C-C'mere.." Mark would say, keeping his mouth open.

Jack obeys, moving over to Mark as the other slipped his still hard cock into his mouth and sucks him off; to suck to him dry, and also to get a full on taste of the Irishman. Jack's eyes widen; sensitivity took over and it didn't take him long to cum for a second time, finally going soft as his body flopped beside Mark's, fingers messing with the rock hard cock of Mark.

A simple touch would drive him crazy, "Jack... I want to cum..."

Jack would finally give Mark what he wanted; he would unclasp the ring, and Mark just came with a loud scream of Jack's name. It came out almost as a chant. Mark whines as his body twitches as he came down from his sexual high but would keep panting for a few more minutes.

"How was th't..~?"

"We need to do this again.."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you need a bucket? I bet you did.~ If you have anymore very smutty prompts or scenarios you wish for me to do, please leave them in the comments below and I shall see what we can do!


End file.
